1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image taking apparatus for recording and storage of an object image.
2. Related Background Art
For the purpose of recording or storage of various image information of objects, such as important documents, printed matters, drawings, cheques or the like:
(1) recently developed are electronic files in which the object image is focused through imaging means onto image reader means, such as an image sensor, and is photoelectrically read to obtain electric pixel signals, which are stored in an external memory such as a magnetic medium or an optical disk, and desired image information thus stored is retrieved when raquired and is reproduced as an optical signal either in the form of a hard copy or in the form of a displayed image, for example, on a cathode ray tube;
(2) conventionally there has also been known a microfilm system in which the object image is recorded in a reduced size through imaging means onto a recording medium composed of a photographic film. Also, the object image may be recorded or stored in a same or reduced size by focusing on a recording medium other than the photographic film, such as an electrophotographic photosensitive member.
In the following description, for the purpose of simplicity, the recording mode (1) for photoelectrically reading and storing the object image with image reader means will be called the first recording mode, and the recording mode (2) for recording and storing the object image on a recording medium will be called the second recording mode.
The first recording mode is superior in rapid retrieval and editing of the recorded image information, while the second recording mode is superior, in case of using a microfilm, in storage performance, recording density, suitability for legal evidence etc.
Consequently combined and complementary use of the first and second recording modes allows one to fully exploit the advantages of these modes, thus realizing an improved system for recording, storage, administration and utilization of the object image information.
Conventionally, the first recording mode and the second recording mode are conducted in mutually independent stand-alone units. Therefore, in order to realize the above-mentioned combined system, it has been necessary to hold a unit for the first recording mode and another unit for the second recording mode, and to record the object image at first with one of said units and then with the other.
It is, however, significantly detrimental, in terms of the cost, space required and work efficiency, to have two independent units and to repeat two operations by independent type units for every original image.